


Hadiah Terbaik

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala, Gundala (2019)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, warning: ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: Ghazul masak nasi goreng di hari ulang tahun Ganda.





	Hadiah Terbaik

Ganda tidak memiliki banyak hari libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten Ghazul. Sekalinya ia libur pun, ia harus tetap melakukan cek rutin ke daerah pasar kekuasaannya yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Contohnya hari Minggu ini, ia baru pulang ke rumahnya malam hari.

_Lho, kok, lampu di dalam rumah sudah menyala?_

Ganda ingat betul bahwa lampu yang ia nyalakan hanya lampu teras. Pria itu mulai berhati-hati sejak ia turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ada orang lain di rumah itu, ia yakin, karena ada suara samar-samar dari arah belakang.

Perlahan dan hampir tanpa suara, ia melangkahkan kaki sumber suara tersebut dengan asbak kaca di tangannya, jaga-jaga jika ia memerlukan itu sebagai senjata. Semakin jelas, Ganda dapat memastikan bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari… dapur? Juga, ada harum rempah yang mulai tercium dari arah dapur.

_Hah? Ada yang lagi masak di rumah gue?_

Ganda akhirnya mencoba menengok ke dalam dapur dan ia melihat sosok yang familiar, Ghazul. Tetapi, dia belum cukup yakin karena ia belum pernah melihat Ghazul di dalam dapur sebelumnya, apa lagi memasak. Ghazul selalu punya koki untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya (atau jika Ganda sedang menginap di rumahnya, terkadang Ganda menyiapkannya sarapan). “Ghani?” Ganda mencoba memanggil sembari menaruh asbaknya di atas meja.

Ghazul menengok dengan cepat, seperti orang panik. “Eh, jangan masuk,” ia seperti menutup-nutupi apa yang ia sedang lakukan, “kamu tunggu di luar.”

“Lho—“ Ganda tetap berusaha masuk.

“Ganda.” Nadanya sekarang tegas.

“Iya deh, iya.” Ganda pasrah. Akhirnya, ia menuruti <strike>suruhan</strike> permintaan kekasih sekaligus bosnya untuk pergi meninggalkan dapur karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan menang melawan argumennya Ghazul. Selain itu, ia juga percaya bahwa Ghazul tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Sembari duduk di ruang makan, Ganda bertanya-tanya, dalam rangka apa Ghazul berkunjung dan _masak_ di rumahnya?

Tidak lama kemudian, Ghazul keluar dari dapur sambil kedua tangannya membawa satu piring. Dari harum dan bentuknya, Ganda sudah tahu bahwa Ghazul baru saja memasak nasi goreng. Piringnya diletakkan dengan pelan-pelan di depan Ganda, yap, benar nasi goreng. Ghazul mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ganda. Tangannya menghampiri milik Ganda, lalu menariknya ke bibir. “Selamat ulang tahun, Ganda Hamdan.” Ghazul lalu mengecup punggung tangan milik pria di hadapannya. “Maaf, saya cuma tahu kamu suka nasi goreng. Besok kamu boleh beli apa aja, saya yang bayar,” lanjutnya.

Kalau harus jujur, Ganda sedikit kesal dan sedih hari ini. Dari tadi pagi, ia menunggu ucapan ulang tahun dari Ghazul. Ganda tahu, Ghazul sering tidak ingat tanggal-tanggal remeh, seperti tanggal jadi mereka. Tetapi, ia tetap berharap hari ulang tahunnya diingat. Tetapi, boro-boro memberi ucapan, Ghazul hari ini malah susah dihubungi.

Mengingatnya, Ganda hanya tersenyum kecil. Betapa bodohnya dia untuk berpikir negatif terhadap manusia di depannya ini yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. “Ah, gak usah. Nasi goreng ini kado paling _mantap_. Makasih, ya.”

Ghazul melepaskan tangan Ganda lalu jarinya menunjuk ke arah piring, menyuruhnya untuk makan. “Kamu makan,” Ghazul beranjak dari kursinya, “aku ambil minum dulu.”

Nasi gorengnya harum sekali, Ganda teringat masa-masa saat hubungan Ghazul dan dirinya masih sebatas pekerjaan dan Ghazul sering memintanya untuk membelikannya nasi goreng untuk dimakan di perjalanan pulang, sedangkan Ganda menyetir. Sambil mengingat memori-memori itu, ia menyuapkan satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan hampir saja tersedak. Asin. Kalau yang memasak nasi goreng itu orang lain, mungkin Ganda sudah protes. Tapi, ini Ghazul. Ghani Zulham. Ghani.

Ghazul datang dengan segelas air putih dan kembali duduk di samping Ganda. Ganda langsung cepat-cepat menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya sambil memberi Ghazul senyuman lebar. “Wah, enak banget! Kamu belajar dari mana?” Lalu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyuapkan satu sendok lagi dengan mental yang sudah siap dengan rasa asin itu lagi. Kunyah cepat. Telan. Ia tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada seseorang yang sudah berusaha untuk masak hanya untuk dirinya.

“Yang bener?” Belum sempat Ganda mencegahnya, Ghazul sudah merebut sendok dari dirinya. Ia menyuapkan nasi goreng itu dengan lahap. Matanya melotot dan ia terbatuk. Sepertinya nasi-nasi itu belum sempat Ghazul dikunyah sebelum cepat-cepat ditelan. “Asin banget ini, Ganda.” Piring itu ditarik ke arahnya lalu cepat-cepat dijauhkan dari Ganda. “Jangan dilanjut,” ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang terselip di suaranya. Ghazul memang tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya kegagalan.

Mata Ganda memandang pria di depannya dengan lembut. Hatinya meringis melihat Ghazul karena kesedihannya Ghazul adalah kesedihannya dia juga. Ia menghela nafas sebelum tangannya meraih dagu Ghazul yang sedari tadi tertunduk. “Ghani,” mata Ghazul masih tertuju ke bawah, “lihat saya sebentar.” Kedua mata coklat itu lalu menoleh dan ditemui oleh sepasang mata lain yang menunggu. Tangan Ganda mengusap pipi Ghazul sembari tersenyum. “Kamu di sini saja, saya sudah senang.” Ganda mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mengecup kening Ghazul dengan lembut. “Makasih.”

Malamnya, Ghazul meminta untuk menginap di rumah Ganda. Kulit bertemu kulit, kaki dan tangan bertautan dengan milik lainnya, nafas terasa oleh satu sama lain, mereka seolah menjadi satu badan.

“Ganda,” Ghazul berbisik pelan.

“Hm?” Ganda sudah hampir pulas dalam tidurnya dan mulutnya tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata lain.

“Pokoknya,” Ghazul terdiam sejenak, terlalu menikmati mendengarkan detak jantung milik _birthday boy_, “besok bilang saja mau kado apa.”

Ganda tersenyum kecil dan menautkan jemarinya dengan rambut Ghazul.

_Sayang, kamu itu hadiah terbaik selama hidup saya._

Ia tidak yakin apakah kalimat tersebut berhasil ia katakan atau ia keburu ditarik ke alam mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in YEARS. I'm sorry if this sucks.


End file.
